Office War Fare
by AMJ
Summary: This is an AU story DuoxHilde fic as the main couple. ::Everyone gasps:: Duo is one of the most succesful business men in the world without a seceratary while Hilde is just a secertary looking for a job. ::hint::


Office War Fare

Office War Fare

Disclaimer: don't own gundam wing! 

Duo Maxwell was in his own personal hell at the moment. His secretary just quit leaving him to handle all the paper work of another take over all to himself while he searched for a new secretary. Duo Maxwell at age twenty five was one of the richest, second eligible, and god knew the most stressful man on Earth. He however though he would claim another title as most eligible since he started to suspect something deeper than just friends between Relena Dorlin and Heero Yuy, his best friend. This takeover he was going through would tie him for the second richest man with his other two friends Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner while Heero stood tall in the front. 

Duo glanced at the clock next to his computer and saw the time, twelve fifty two in the morning. She pulled his hands over his face and sighed as he shut the computer off and reached for his briefcase. He checked the computer to see if it was really off and walked out his office and through the long empty floor and to the elevator. With no one else in the building it immediately reached the thirtieth floor in less than a minute. He L2 the lower garage where his car was parked and he got to the car with no problem not that any people would attack him and if they did he was a second degree black belt and knew enough about protecting himself as well as fighting dirty. You didn't get to where he or his friends where without fighting somewhat dirty. He started his engine and rove off to the dark night traffic light so he got home easily. His home was a penthouse apartment on the tenth floor and he walked up the stairs since he hadn't gone to the gym in a while. He had to make a note to do so since he by the time her reached his floor he was a little winded. He pulled out his key from his leather jacket to shield him from the autumn weather and walked into his apartment. Three rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and living room was all his he paid it all in two months and it was now his. He liked things being his. The living room was painted black and the floor was stained to be black. The sofas where navy blue in a very sharp v shape with a glass table on top of a navy blue throw carpet. He set his briefcase on the first sofa and walked to his room which led to his bedroom. He striped down till his bowers and walked to his bathroom and took a very warm shower and walked back out his towel around his waist and dressed for bed. He was dressed for bed in three minutes and went to bed asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Hilde was short for the age of twenty three. She was called a Pixie by her friend Jackie while she called her a Pixie too since they where both small. Hilde had short black hair that had some of her eyes covered and was in a black pants and blue halter over a black long sleeved shirt. She looked at the dance floor from one of the tables in the club. She looked at her other three friends Dorothy, Jacqueline or Jackie for short, and Sally. They where all enjoying themselves and having a good time having a time since the last time they met last Friday night. 

"So explain again what happened with you and your boss." Jackie said leaning forward drinking a soda. Jackie never drank and it wasn't even that she couldn't hold her liquor it was just she didn't like the taste of it. Everyone at the table leaned in to hear every detail and Hilde started looking at each of their faces.

"Okay, my boss the other day had been acting weird all day but since he was always weird but hey don't assume anything right? So the same day I was in the supply closet minding my own business trying to locate a stapler when he cornered me and trying to kiss me!" He looked at Sally's face which was shocked while all the others jaws where dropped in school and surprise. Jackie was the first to recover and shook her head. 

"Hilde, you should sue his ass." She said. Hilde smiled and shook her head. "No way. I need a job to finish paying for colleges remember? A lawsuit doesn't look good on a résumé so I don't need to besides could counter law suit with what I did. They all thought for a minute and laughed at what she meant. Hilde sighed and sometimes wondered if she should have pissed her parents off as much as she did. Then she wouldn't have to worry about paying or getting a job so quickly. Her parents, all of their parents, where of the privileged class, and successful in the business world but not in the family world. They all rebelled in their own way and that is how they became best friends by having that in common and relating their lives and finding other things in common. She sighed, a good secretary wasn't very much needed these days. 

Duo woke up at seven twenty nine one minute before his alarm clock. He turned the alarm off and walked to his bathroom doing his six day sometimes seven day routine. He was out his house at eight thirty and in his office at nine fifteen. The work load wasn't so bad so he held his secretary interviews that day. It was one thirty and the last appointment was next and was scheduled that very morning. Duo hadn't eaten anything his morning and he prayed to God the next girl would be better. All the last twelvehad been very bad recommendation and just wanted to get a date with the famous Duo Maxwell or where ugly which was bad since he had to see them every day. He heard a knock on a door and straightened his tie to look somewhat professional. 

"Come in." he said. The door opened and a girl about his age walked in. She wasn't wearing some skimpy outfit and was in fact very conservative. She had on a long gray skirt down to her ankles no slit in sight with a gray hooded shirt with little make up on and some gray lipstick on, her gray shoes had little heels not those dangerous spiked ones. She handed her recommendations to Duo and sat down in the chair in front of the desk and kept both feet on the ground and folded her hands neatly on her lap while he read her résumé eying her over the paper. He nodded his head and rested the papers down on his desk. "Some very good recommendations here Hilde. You work efficiently and no problems. But why did you quit your last job? It was a very good job after all." 

Hilde shifted in her head and looked at her hands and sighed. "He wanted me to do things I couldn't do." Duo looked over his reaction and sighed and realized what happened to Hilde. "How soon can you come to work here?" 

"Monday?" She asked her head up. 

"Yes that would be good for me." 

Hilde nodded her head and waited for something. Duo grinned and realized she would be a good secretary. "  
Your dismissed, Hilde." 

"Of course, sir." 

"Call me Duo. I have to see you everyday." 

Hilde nodded her head, "Bye Duo." 

Hilde walked out to the garage and sighed as she got into her car, the only thing she kept from her parents, a dark purple beetle, and pulled out her keys. She was about to open the door when she felt a hand over her mouth and another hand pulling both hands tight. She realized she was just about to get robbed and struggled to get out his grasp. She then felt the mans grasp gone and turned to see a very nice looking guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, in a black suit contrasting all his features. 

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. 

Hilde nodded her head and looked at the guy on the floor laying down. "Thank you."

"Um do you want to see a doctor or want something warm?" He asked still concerned. 

Hilde thought about it. She nodded her head again and smiled. "Do you want to join me for coffee? I mean I need to repay you after all and…" 

The guy smiled and nodded his head, "I'd love to." 

"What's you name by the way?" She asked as they got into her car. 

"Quatre, yours?" 

"Hilde, pleased to met you acquaintance." 

Okay. Now tell me what you think since this just popped into my mind and I'm not sure if I should continue. Let me know.


End file.
